Belle's Dream
by Belle Gold
Summary: Side story from Not What It Seems. Belle's dream from Chapter 11. Rated M for a reason. Dedicated to Amanda and Omar who begged for this, as well as my good friend Ben who always believed in me. RIP.


I fell fast asleep against the soft pillows, drifting off into my dreams.

"_Belle," he whispered to me as he gently brushed a stray curl away from my face. We sat in a beautiful garden by a fountain, watching the pink cherry blossoms fall off of the trees. "There is something I have to tell you, but I don't know how…"_

_I smiled warmly. "Rumplestilzkin, you know you can tell me anything."_

_He took a deep breath, and looked down at his feet nervously. "Dearie, I don't know how to quite say this, but… I've been alone for a very long time, and when I came to your kingdom, my intent was to find someone whom I could torture and entertain myself with. From the moment I laid eyes on you, something began to change inside of me. I was intrigued by you, and how you chose to live with such a monster…"_

"_And then, slowly but surely, you turned my castle into a loving, beautiful, warm home," he continued as he took my hands into his. "Words cannot describe how grateful I am…"_

"_I am only doing my duty, sir," I said, bowing my head gracefully._

"_No," Rumplestilzkin said gently. "You do not bow to me. You are the daughter of a merchant king."_

_I sighed and looked into his eyes. "You are my owner. We made a deal that I would be nothing more than a servant in your household."_

"_Belle," he said gently as he stood up, holding out his hand to me. I took his hand as I gracefully stood up. "I do not wish to carry on this charade for much longer…"_

"_What are you talking about, sir?" I asked as we walked together, our hands still grasped together._

_He chuckled quietly. "What I've been trying to say this whole time is… I love you, Belle." I stopped suddenly, overcome with emotion. "I do not want to be your master, nor you my servant. I'm releasing you of your duties."_

_Our hands gently separated, and I met his gaze. "I know you can never feel love for a Beast, so I am doing the honorable thing, and letting you go away so I do not hurt you with my beastly desires…"_

_I threw my arms around him, and began to kiss him passionately. We were surrounded by a golden glow of warm light, and were soon transported to his bedchambers. "Belle," he moaned softly as I began to kiss his neck. "Do you love me?"_

"_Yes," I whispered seductively in his ear. "I've wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you would cast me away."_

"_Never, never my dearie," Rumplestilzkin sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. "Is this what you want?"_

_In response, I began to slide my dress off, standing before him in nothing but my corset and undergarments. "I have been waiting my whole life for this moment," I whispered. "Kiss me, my love."_

_He kissed me as he picked me up, carrying me to his bed, and gently laying me down. He unlaced the back of my corset, slowly taking it and my undergarments off. I lay back against his pillows as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, his nimble fingers failing him as they shook nervously. _

"_Stop," I whispered gently as I began to unbutton his shirt. As soon as I unbuttoned the last button, I slowly began to run my hands up and down his gray-green chest. I felt his soft, light brown chest hair, and I yearned for more. His pants were still on, but, being so inexperienced and ashamed, I didn't dare attempt._

"_Are you afraid?" Rumplestilzkin asked gently._

"_No," I said, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He undid the ties on his tight black leather pants, and threw them off to the side._

"_Dearie," he moaned as he ran a hand through my curly brown hair. "You are a virgin, are you not?"_

_I nodded, and blushed, ashamed to admit the inevitable. "Yes…" I lowered my gaze to my hands._

"_Belle, look at me," said Rumplestilzkin as he took my face in his hands. "It's okay, my love. My beautiful Belle…"_

_He gently stroked my hair as he kissed me. "Please," I moaned softly. "Please, Rumplestilzkin… Oh my darling, take me now…"_

_He gently pulled away, and looked into my eyes as he slowly began to enter me. I gasped as he gently entered again, trying not to hurt me. "Oh, Belle," he sighed as he quickened his pace. "I've been waiting to make love to you for so long… No one makes me feel the way you do, dearie."_

"_Rumplestilzkin," I moaned, overcome with pleasure. "I love you…"_

_He took my hands in his, lacing our fingers together as wave upon wave of pleasure came over me. The room began to glow a golden aura as Rumplestilzkin pulled me closer. "Belle, I love you more than anything…"_

_I kissed him, and buried my face into his neck as he brought me closer, still engaged in our lovemaking. He quickened his pace, and I gripped his hands tightly as I began to reach my peak. "Rumplestilzkin!" I cried, the golden aura shining brighter than ever. "Oh gods, yes!"_

I awoke suddenly the next morning to a disgruntled and glaring Ruby. I rubbed my eyes, and tried to fix my wild tangle of curls. "Good morning to you too," I stretched and groaned.

"You. Kept. Me. Up. All. Night. Long!" groaned Ruby as she fell back against the pillows.

"I most certainly did not!" I exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"This was you all night," said Ruby as she tossed and turned on the bed. " 'Oh my darling, take me now! Darling, I love you! Kiss me, my love!' "

I blushed a deep crimson red, matching the streaks of red in Ruby's hair. "That is absurd!"I was ashamed. Ashamed to feel the feelings that I felt for Rumplestilzkin, and ashamed to have kept Ruby up all night.


End file.
